This invention is concerned with an anchor for a ramp used in loading a truck, as a pickup truck. The anchor comprises a bar which is mounted on the edge of the upper surface of the lowered truck tailgate. Ives et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,465 shows an anchor comprising an angle iron stem member fitted to the edge of a lowered tailgate with an anchor rod secured to and extending outwardly of the angle iron. The invention eliminates the stem member and provides an anchor rod mounted directly to the outer edge of the upper surface of a lowered tailgate.
One feature of the ramp anchor is a bar to rest on the upper surface of the tailgate along the outer edge, for engagement by a hook on a ramp, with end pieces at each end of and extending below the anchor bar along the ends of the tailgate for engagement with the tailgate latches.
Another feature of the ramp anchor is that the bar is adjustable in length to accommodate tailgates of various widths.
A further feature of the ramp anchor is that the bar comprises telescoped tube sections of square or round cross section.
Yet another feature is that the end pieces are adjustable in length to position the bar at the outer edge of the upper surface of the lowered tailgate.